Tim White
| birth_place = Cumberland, Rhode Island | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Cumberland, Rhode Island | billed = Cumberland, Rhode Island | trainer = | debut = 1980 | retired = January 9, 2009 }} Timothy Rhys White (March 25, 1954) is an American former professional wrestling referee. He worked with World Wrestling Entertainment as a producer on the ''SmackDown!'' brand. During the 1980s and 1990s, White worked as André the Giant's assistant in addition to his referee duties. Professional wrestling career Referee White was a referee for WWE until, in 2002, he suffered a shoulder injury during a Hell in a Cell match between Triple H and Chris Jericho at Judgment Day. At WrestleMania XX in 2004, White returned to referee the match between Jericho and Christian. He re-injured his shoulder during the final three count of the match, thus ending his referee career. Lunchtime Suicide On December 18, 2005 White made a controversial on-screen appearance at the Armageddon pay-per-view. In a segment, a "despondent" White was interviewed by SmackDown! reporter Josh Mathews inside the bar he owned, The Friendly Tap in Cumberland, Rhode Island. He was depicted drinking large amounts of alcohol, claiming that the aforementioned Hell in a Cell match "ruined his life." He then proceeded to take a shotgun out from under the bar and, off screen, fired the gun, apparently intending to kill himself. On January 6, 2006, it was revealed that White had shot his foot accidentally during the "ordeal". But when asked by Josh Mathews about his new year's resolutions, he proceeded to scarf down a box full of rat poison, and subsequently fell over in his chair. This segment was leaked onto the internet several days earlier and included was the uncut footage of the post-segment which included the producers as well as White goofing around using some mildly foul language. On January 15, 2006, White was interviewed by Mathews again, but this time he tried to hang himself; fortunately, the rope broke. For weeks afterward, WWE's official website uploaded a new video showing Matthews trying to interview White who is about to commit suicide each week in a different way. This became a regular segment on WWE's website and was given the name of "Lunchtime Suicide", uploaded every Thursday at lunch time. The full list of suicide attempts are:- Episodes 1. He first attempted to shoot himself with a shotgun, making the viewers think he shot himself in the head, but accidentally shot himself in the foot. 2. Tim then tried to digest rat poison, but the chair fell back. 3. After, he tried to hang himself, but failed as the rope broke. 4. He then tried to electrocute himself in a bathtub with a toaster. 5. He then slit his wrists with a razor blade. 6. Tim then tried to suffocate himself with a plastic bag and tape. 7. After, Tim then attempted to drown himself in a fish tank with a brick. 8. He then attempted to shoot himself in the head with a gun. 9. Tim then tried to get hit by an oncoming car. 10. Then, Tim attempted to drink a green substance of 'Mad Cow Disease'. 11. Tim attempted afterwards to choke himself with a telephone cord. 12. He then tried to poison himself with carbon monoxide. 13. He then tried to cut his head off with a large steel fan. He did, with gallons of 'blood' gushing onto Josh, but the next week, Josh reported that he survived with 'minor injuries'. 14. Finally, he hired a 'hitman' to assassinate himself. On April 6, 2006, WWE.com uploaded a video where White did not attempt to commit suicide. In fact, he invited Mathews to a party at the Friendly Tap Bar to take place the following week. The next week, White invited Mathews to a party, which ended with White shooting Matthews. White was released from WWE on January 9, 2009. External links *Tim White Profile on CAGEMATCH *Tim White Profile on Online World of Wrestling Category:Referees Category:1954 births Category:2009 retirements Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Rhode Island wrestlers Category:Living people